First Kiss
by kitkat2001
Summary: You never forget your first kiss. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling**

Ginny Weasley was always uncomfortably aware of Malfoy. At first she was simply convinced that it was because he was the enemy of the boy she loved. After all, who wouldn't notice someone who constantly turned up everywhere, always with a fresh and clever insult?

And then, after the incident with the Chamber of Secrets, she was almost sure that he returned her glances only because she had been possessed by the dark lord, with his father to blame. He was gloating, it was as simple as that.

And in her second year, well, everyone had a reason to be looking around. Threats of Sirius Black made everyone suspicious, so it was only natural that he stare at her a bit. At least, that was what she told herself.

But in her third year, things started to get a bit more serious. He would turn up in all sorts of places she went, even when Harry was nowhere to be found. He would stare at her, and no matter how hard she tried to hold his stare she would always look away first. He would brush up against her in the hallways, even when there was plenty of room.

She worked hard to convince herself that she was imagining it. The only reason he paid any attention to her was because she hung around the golden trio so much. But soon she caught herself holding his gaze for longer and longer, hoping that when she turned a corner he would be there, feeling slightly dizzy long after their encounters in the halls.

When the Yule Ball announced, she had wished desperately that Harry would ask her. But a small part of her, a part she tried very hard to squash, also hoped that a certain Slytherin would ask. She was so busy watching him as she walked to Transfiguration that she ran straight into Hermione.

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly.

"Oh no, it's fine," Hermione replied distractedly, resettling her books in her arms. "But what has you so distracted anyway?"

Ginny blushed a light shade of pink. "Oh, you know, just the Yule Ball and everything…" she trailed off, hoping Hermione wouldn't ask her for any more details.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Hermione beamed. "Can you believe Viktor Krum actually asked me?" Hermione had told Ginny about it the day before, and both girls had spent at least an hour squealing and giggling.

"Ron's going to explode," Ginny grinned. "His favorite Quidditch player…you…I look forward to watching."

Hermione grimaced at the thought. "At least one of us will enjoy that. By the way, has anyone asked you yet?"

Ginny sighed. "No, and it doesn't look like it'll happen. Maybe I can just sneak in."

"Well who do you want to go with?" Hermione pressed.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I mean, ignoring the impossibility of it, it would be amazing if Harry asked me. But that'll never happen." Ginny couldn't help but glance back behind her. Malfoy was still there, talking to Pansy Parkinson. Ginny felt a sudden surge of dislike for Parkinson.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by Neville. "Er, hey Hermione. Could I, er, ask you something?"

Hermione nodded while Ginny waited expectantly. Neville stood there sweating for a second before the words came pouring out of his mouth. "Doyouwannagototheballwithme?"

"What?" asked Hermione.

Neville was turning bright red, and he seemed to be sweating even more than before. "Will you, er, go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Hermione let out a small gasp. "Oh, Neville. I'm really sorry, but I'm already going with someone else."

Neville nodded, looking down at his shoes. "That's okay. Thanks."

Hermione gave a curt nod and hurried off, leaving Ginny and Neville alone. Neville glanced up at Ginny, then back to his shoes, then up at her again.

"Are you going with anyone, Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny felt her stomach drop. "No," she muttered.

"Er, do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Ginny bit her lip. Neville was alright, but he was hardly the date she imagined. And she didn't fancy being anyone's second choice. A shrill laugh pulled her from her thoughts, and she glanced behind her again. Pansy Parkinson was leaning against Malfoy, one hand on his chest and the other gripping his arm. He was grinning down at her, obviously pleased. Ginny quickly turned around, trying to ignore the sense of despair that was building up.

"I would love to go with you, Neville," she said resolutely. "I can't wait." She hurried off before Neville could respond, pushing away any feelings of disappointment.

That night in the common room she didn't have any time to regret her choice. Ron had thoroughly embarrassed himself by asking Fleur Delacour to go with him to the Yule Ball, and she spent most of her evening trying to cheer him up. And then Harry revealed that he too had been denied, by no other than Cho Chang. She had been feeling quite sorry for both boys until they started joking about Neville asking Hermione.

Hermione's arrival had stopped them from laughing even more at her date. "Why aren't you at dinner?" she asked as she joined them.

"Because-" Harry and Ron had started laughing again. "Oh shut up laughing, you two – because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!" That shut the boys up quick enough.

"Thanks a lot, Ginny," Ron grumbled, but Ginny just grinned at him. He deserved it.

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" Hermione asked. "Eloise Midgen starting to looking quite pretty now, is she? Well I'm sure you'll find _someone_ who'll have you."

Ginny snorted, she doubted anyone would be able to put up with her brother for an entire evening. But Ron was ignoring her, staring at Hermione as if seeing her for the first time.

"Hermione, Neville's right – you _are_ a girl…"

"Oh well spotted," Hermione snapped.

"Well – you can come with one of us!"

"No I can't."

Hermione and Ron quickly started bickering, and Ginny zoned out. She couldn't help but think about Malfoy. Was he going with Pansy Parkinson? Why did she even care? He was just Harry's enemy, noting more. He was an awful, despicable git who just happened to have great hair.

Ginny froze. Where did that thought come from? She didn't even like blonde hair. She liked black hair that was always in perfect disarray, and bright green eyes. Malfoy was the exact opposite.

Hermione's shout drew Ginny from her thoughts. "I've already told you!" she said very angrily. "I'm going with someone else!" She stormed away to the girls' dormitory, with Ron and Harry looking after her.

"She's lying," Ron said flatly.

"She's not," said Ginny quietly.

"Who is it then?" Ron demanded.

Ginny gritted her teeth. "I'm not telling you, it's her business."

"Right," said Ron, "this is getting stupid. Ginny _you_ can go with Harry, and I'll just-"

"I can't," Ginny interrupted miserably, turning almost as red as she had been when Neville asked her to the ball. "I'm going with – with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought…well…I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year." Ginny turned her head to avoid Ron's appalled look. "I think I'll go and have dinner."

Ginny stood up and hurried away, nearly crying with frustration. She could have gone with Harry! Harry Potter! If only Malfoy hadn't distracted her and made her say yes to Neville. It was all Malfoy's fault.


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon of the dance saw utter chaos in the girls' dormitory. Ginny had been enlisted to help Hermione get ready for her date, and it took hours to figure out how to use the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to straighten her hair. In the end Ginny barely had time to change into her own dress robes. She didn't bother to do anything with her hair, leaving it to fall over her shoulders.

Hermione left early to meet up with Krum, so Ginny was left alone in the common room, watching enviously as girls giggled about their dates. It wasn't that she didn't like Neville; she just didn't like him like that.

When all of the boys arrived Ginny made Neville leave with her immediately, not wanting to see Harry pick up his date. He tried to make conversation, awkwardly complimenting her and talking about his classes, but she only responded with short answers and grunts.

Tonight should have been a wonderful night. She should have been having fun with a cute date, not trying to avoid talking to Neville. It wasn't his fault, but she couldn't help the surge of resentment she felt for him when Harry walked into the room with Parvati on his arm.

She didn't even notice Malfoy. She didn't notice how he wore black velvet robes with a high collar, or how Pansy Parkinson hung around his arm like a lap dog in ugly pink robes. She didn't even notice when his shoulder brushed up against hers as he walked by with Crabbe and Goyle trailing him like giant green boulders.

The feast passed quickly, with Ginny only picking at her food and Neville talking to Luna for most of the time. As the Weird Sisters trooped onto the stage and the champions began to dance, Ginny grabbed Neville's hand and dragged him forward.

"Let's dance," she said firmly, not allowing Neville to protest. The Weird Sisters was her favorite band, and she wasn't going to miss dancing to them live for anything.

She guided Neville closer to where Harry was dancing, wincing every few seconds as he trod on her feet. Still, it was one of her favorite songs, so she could ignore the pain.

A faster song started playing, and Ginny began to drift away from Neville. He didn't seem interested in dancing anyway; most of his attention was fixed on Luna. Malfoy and Parkinson danced by, and Ginny could have sworn that Malfoy smirked and winked at her. She danced the next song with Michael Conner, but drifted away from the crowds as the fourth came on.

She glanced around the dancing students, trying to pick out her friends. Fred and Angelina were dancing so wildly that they had cleared a small circle around each other. Padma and Parvati were both now dancing with some boys from Beauxbatons, with Harry and Ron nowhere to be found. Hermione and Krum were whispering to each other, standing a little ways away from the other students.

Ginny tried not to look for Malfoy, but he passed right by her. The song drew to an end and he leaned forward to whisper something into Parkinson's ear. She giggled and nodded, and he began to walk away towards the entrance hall. As he passed by her their eyes met, his eyebrows quirked upwards in a silent challenge. Ginny watched his receding back, and after a second of hesitation, hurried after him.

The wide doors stood open, revealing the rose gardens filled with flickering fairy lights. Draco (she wasn't sure when she started calling him Draco in her thoughts, but it happened some time after they exited the castle) led her down a winding path until they reached a small clearing with a fountain and bench. Draco sat on the bench and smirked at her.

"Well?" Ginny demanded impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I don't recall bringing you anywhere," Draco drawled. "You're the one stalking me, and I can't begin to imagine the twisted reasons behind that."

Ginny curled her lip at him. "I came out here for some fresh air, that's all."

"Longbottom get to be too much for you?"

Ginny growled at the mention of her date. "Well, at least I'm not in Parkinson's shoes. I actually feel sorry for the girl. How much money did you have to pay her to get her to say yes?"

Draco shot up and stalked over to her until he was towering above her. "At least I have money to spend Weasel. I don't have to chase after boys like Potter just to beg some spending money."

Ginny let out a squawk of indignation. "Why you little- I don't like Harry because of his money! I like him because he's good and kind and smart and strong – the opposite of you."

"Am I really that horrible?" Draco sneered.

Ginny was suddenly aware that their faces were only centimeters apart. "Y…yes…" she muttered, trying to control her breathing.

The corners of Draco's mouth turned upward. "Let me see if I can convince otherwise."

And then they were kissing. Ginny was relatively sure that Draco had kissed her first, but she didn't really have time to think about that, because his lips were on hers and it felt wonderful. Her hands tangled in his hair and he inhaled sharply. The sound seemed to break the spell, and Ginny flew away from him.

He had kissed her. He had actually kissed her. And then came the indignant thought. He had stolen her first kiss! She had been looking forward to it for years, listening to the tales her brothers told about their various exploits and eagerly awaiting the day she could tell her own stories. But Draco Malfoy had ruined it for her! It didn't matter that it had been a very nice kiss; he was still Draco Malfoy.

"What was that?" she gasped.

Draco smirked. "I believe it was a kiss, Weasley. Wow, you really _don't_ have much experience." He turned and strutted away from her before she could think of a reply, leaving Ginny standing alone in the garden with her mouth hanging open.

**Here's the second part. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed, it really means a lot. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

After the dance, Ginny wasn't sure whether or not things had changed between her and Draco. Sure, they had kissed, but he had still called her Weasley and walked away.

But after the first day of class, Ron and all of the boys carried tales to the common room of how Draco had gloated over Hagrid's removal and even helped cause it, and suddenly he was Malfoy again. It wasn't a conscious decision, he was simply back to being Malfoy.

Throughout the next week he whispered scathing comments about Hagrid to the Golden Trio, stories of which they always told Ginny. She only encountered Malfoy once, but refused to meet his eyes and hurried off soon after.

The trip to Hogsmeade came soon enough, and Ginny went alone, hoping to stock up on candy and extra quills. She finished her shopping quickly and was hurrying down the street when she ran into something hard.

"Watch where you're going," Malfoy sneered.

Ginny blushed a deep shade of red and looked away. "Sorry, Malfoy." She tried to step around him but he moved to block her path.

"Why so eager to leave, Weasley?" he asked. "As I recall, you quite enjoyed my company last time. In fact, if my memory proves to be correct, we-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ginny snapped. "Besides, it wasn't _we_ it was _you_, I was just an unfortunate victim of your temporary insanity."

Malfoy got the same look he had in the garden. "So you're saying you didn't enjoy it?" He walked forward, and soon she was pressed up against a wall.

"I…I…" Ginny tried to think of something to say.

"Perhaps I'll have to make you reconsider…" Malfoy murmured into her ear.

Ginny's eyes darted around wildly. No one had noticed them yet, but it was only a matter of time. Word would get back to her brother, and then she would never hear the end of it. And Harry would…Harry. She loved Harry, not Malfoy. She had always loved Harry, how could things be any different?

"I have to go," she forced out, pushing Malfoy off of her and hurrying away. She only looked back once. Malfoy leaned against the wall, staring at her with unfathomable eyes.

She didn't speak to Malfoy again. She traded insults with him, or snapped at him, or even shouted hexes at him, but she didn't speak to him, not really. She started talking to Michael Conner, and by the end of the year they were going out. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that she caught Malfoy snogging Parkinson in a deserted corridor.

She started spending more time with Harry. It was mainly over the summer, when they were together in Sirius' house. She started to talk to him more, and his feelings about Malfoy began to rub off on her. Malfoy was a no good git, that was all he had ever been. But when school started up again she couldn't help but admire how dashing Malfoy looked in his robes.

She became a Seeker, something that excited her to no end, when Harry was banned from the game. She broke up with Michael Conner, and not at all because Harry hugged her for longer than usual.

They became friends, Harry and her. He confided with her about important things, and when he thought Sirius was being held in the Ministry of Magic she didn't think twice about hexing Malfoy. She only felt bad because she had to waste her time on him, that was all.

Dean Thomas asked her out, and she said yes. Malfoy was nowhere in sight. She made Chaser, and only looked to see if Malfoy had heard the news once. During the first game she only looked at him eleven times, and that was just because he was playing against Harry.

Dean laughed about Harry getting hurt, and Harry smiled at her, and soon she was no longer going out with Dean. She found herself thinking about Malfoy less often. When Harry cursed Malfoy she found herself defending Harry's use of the curse, and almost believing it.

And then when Harry kissed her after the Quidditch Match, everything seemed to fall together. She loved him. She had never really stopped loving him, not when she was in the arms of Michael Conner or Dean Thomas or even Malfoy. It was not love at first sight. She had been obsessed with him since she met him, but only after truly knowing him did she fall in love. His kisses may not have been as good as Malfoy's, but she didn't love him for his kisses.

And sometimes she would meet Malfoy's eyes and feel a spark. And sometimes there would be an ache in her chest when she saw him with Astoria Greengrass. But it was only an ache.

**Okay, so I'll probably get some flames for this ending, but this is how I envisioned it. I would just like to say that I am in no was against the GinnyxDraco pairing, I actually really enjoy it. But this story was just made to end this way; I've had it planned since the beginning. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed this fic.**


End file.
